Long Held Love
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Draco and Blaise run away from home to get a place of their own to escape a loveless pureblood marriage, Hermione and Luna leave the Burrow and their boyfriends. What will these four do when they get back to school? What about Harry and Ron? Who's in love with who? Read to find out.


**NEW STORY! Yay! I don't own Harry Potter, this story is going to have some smut and I thought it would be cool to write! Thank you for reading, I appreciate any reviews**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I sat there staring...just staring at the slytherin green wall with my mind racing. My father was horribly pissed at me, he didn't want his only heir to fall in love with a woman who was supposedly filth. No, the brightest witch of the age didn't seem to be good enough for the Malfoy name, nor was her war hero status...her beauty was overlooked by him...but I can't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her since third year when she punched me in the face. "Draco...darling your father has another guest for you..."

"It's just another pureblood bitch you want me to marry mother. So no I don't think I'll be coming down."

"Draco! Please dear, I think you'll like this one. Much better then the...muggle born you like so much."

"No one is better than her mother, she deserves better than any man on this earth. " I mutter while suppressing my growing rage.

My mother places a hand on my shoulder and whispers "Darling she's a muggle born, you know she's filth. So please stop this."

"NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shout before pushing her arm roughly away from me. When she tries to tell me off I just escort her out of my bedroom and slam the dark oak door in her face. When I've locked the door I realize that they won't leave me be about this as long as I live in this house, I had to leave...that would be easy for me but only if I moved fast. I waved my wand and a black back pack flew out of the closet and I placed an undetectable extension charm so I could fit whatever I needed in it. I stuffed in muggle jeans, t-shirts, socks, my Hogwarts robes, my books, my gringotts key, and my photos of Hermione...(Don't judge! I didn't stalk her or anything...I got Collin Creevey to get them for me.) anyway after packing I put on a black v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, a black and grey jacket, and green converse. I bit my lip and grabbed my wand before putting the back pack on and pushing my huge window open. I quickly start climbing out and down the grey wall of the manor. When I'm finally on the ground I make a run for the gate before my parents can see me. I'm legally an adult but that wouldn't stop my father from "forbidding" me to go with a crucio. Once at the gate I open it up and get to the apparition point and spinning on the spot. When I open my eyes I'm in diagon alley by gringotts, perfect. I went inside casually with my back pack on and everything. I walked up to a goblin and said "I need to get into my vault. It's vault 24601."

"That's a Malfoy vault..."

"Yes I know it's Draco malfoy's personal vault, and I happen to be Draco Malfoy!" I growl

"Do you have your key mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"May inquire to why you need to go to your personal vault so early this morning?"

"It is a personal issue."

"Running away are you?"

"No...let's call it getting out from under someone's thumb" I muttering

"I assume you're getting all of your gold and possessions out from the vault..."

"That would be correct, so when I am done please close the vault off to the Malfoy family." I mutter while handing him my key. He takes it and nods at me before calling another goblin to him to escort me to my vault. "Come along Mr. Malfoy, we must move swiftly if we are to get all your things before the morning rush."

"Thank you..."

"Bodwick"

"Thank you very much Bodwick"

"You're quite welcome...curious..."

"Huh?" I ask as I follow him along to the cart that would take us down.

"I would have thought you, as a Malfoy, would not wish to leave your family as you are doing..."

"I wouldn't have even entertained the thought when I was in my 1st or 2nd year...but after third year I would have done it in a second..."

"Why? What happened Mr. Malfoy?" Bodwick asks as he starts the cart and sends us speeding down the track.

"I..."

"Go on and tell me. I could tell if you were a normal moronic wizard..."

"I fell in love...with the Gryffindor princess of all people..."

"Not uncommon to find a man your age to be in love with that girl mind you...but I'd say you actually care about her if you're willing to run from a family fortune for her..."

"Wouldn't you for the right girl?"

"No. Gold attracts good goblin women"

"Here's your vault"

"Thank you" I mumble as I scramble out of the cart and up to my now open vault. I kneel down with my back pack in hand and start shoving handfuls of galleons into my bag, by the time I have all my gold in my bag I find two things remaining. The first is a small picture of my mother and father at their wedding...smiling as if they're in love...I scowl as I take out my wand and burn holes where their faces were. My eyes must have been murderous, I knew my parents weren't in love but acting as though they are...telling me I'd grow to love my pureblooded bride...only after I burned in hell. The second object was a small sketch pad I had used in third year...I snatched it up and shoved it in my bag while leaving the picture to smolder on the floor. I didn't need my mother and father to know just how much I liked her in third year.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron! Stop it!" I whisper as I feel Ron's fingers under my skirt yet again. We were at dinner with his family for Merlin's sake! His hand slithered out from under my skirt as he scowled at his steak, I sigh and pick at my salad...he was being an arsehole to me about everything lately. Especially about my newfound vegetarianism, he was always trying to get in my knickers, he was always shouting about how we need to get married and start a family. It's aged me terribly and it's only been a few months! Molly glared at my plate as if offended, it wasn't that her cooking wasn't good enough but I didn't want anymore blood on my hands...soon dinner was done (thank god) and Ron is leading me up to HIS room. "Ron..."

"Shhhh Mione" he says with a smile on his lips.

"Ron I don't want to have sex..."

"But babe-"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate that!" I hiss

"Hermione I want to make love..."

"It's not making love..."

"What?"

"It's just sex..."

"No it's not we love each other!"

"Ron...I-I thought I loved you...but now that we've given it a go...I know that I don't love you."

"Hermione-"

"No Ron...it's over...I'm moving out..."

"Hermione please!"

"No Ron." I say as I yank my hand from his.

"Where the hell are you going to go?! I'm all you've got!" He screams at me, his eyes are turning darker due to anger.

"Well at least I know I have a school year to figure out what I want and WHO I want." I snap. I leave the staircase and storm down the stairs with all the rage in my heart coming out. My hair crackled with magical energy and my eyes burned into anything or anyone that got in my way. With a flick of my wand I packed my things into my Hogwarts trunk and minimized it to sit in my pocket easily. By the time I am grabbing my slytherin green jacket Ron had managed to tell his mother and Harry about my leaving.

"Hermione how can you do this to Ron?!" Harry says half angry half shocked.

"I'm tired of being pressured into sex and I'm tired of being put down by his idiotic thoughts and demands. I plan to do more with my life than be his little wife."

"But that's a woman's job!" Molly sobs

"And you are stuck in the 18th century. Women's rights exist now to help women like you Molly. But now you've spit on them haven't you? Goodbye potter. Mrs. Weasley." I say coldly before pushing my past.

"Hermione? Where are you going?" A voice asks curiously from a bit behind me. I look to see Luna standing there she had been dating Harry for the past two months.

"I left Ron and now I'm moving out"

Her curious face clears up in understanding. "I made his anger worse for you..."

"Huh?"

"I just broke up with Harry, I liked him but not in the way I thought. He told me never to speak to him again. I have to look for a new place now..."

"So do I..." I say with a small smile

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

"Hey Drake, what's up?" Blaise asked as we met at the small cafe in diagon alley.

"Homeless at the moment, you?" I say nonchalantly

"WHAT?!"

"Ran off, my parents didn't approve of my certain interest in potential lover..."

"Granger? You ran and became broke for her?"

"I'm not broke, I emptied my vault this morning."

"My parents are giving me three days to find a new place to stay unless I marry Daphne Greengrass."

"We could get a place together, until Hogwarts started" I say smiling slightly.

"Hey, before we get into that, look at the babes that just walked in." He says looking hungrily at the door to the cafe. I turn and see a blonde girl in a black pair of shorts, a off the shoulder white t-shirt with paint splatters on it, blue converse, and radish earrings. Of course he would drool after Lovegood...but the girl she was with...long pale legs leading up to a black miniskirt, a form fitting purple cami, a slytherin green jacket, black converse, and Long brown curls that hung around her pretty face...it was her. It was Hermione! She turned towards Lovegood and spots me staring, she blushes and turns back away. "Be right back Blaise."

Before he can question me I am up and halfway to the two girls, when I get up to them I smile at them and say "hey, would you two like to join Blaise and I?"

"Malfoy? You would actually want to be anywhere near me?" She spits with her brown eyes smoldering

"Your blood isn't dirty, I never believed that pureblood rubbish. So yes I would like to you and Luna to come sit with us." I say hopefully, her eyes glaring into mine as she thinks about it. Hermione Granger, the love of my life, the reason for my breathing, yet she still hates me. Thankfully I know that she easily forgives if you show her you deserve it. Before Hermione can answer me Luna looks at her then me and says "That sounds lovely Malfoy, better then waiting in line to get a booth."

"Right you are Luna, so follow me ladies." I say in my most charming voice, Hermione scowls again and simply walks to the table where Blaise sat laughing at me. By te time I get back to the table Hermione and Luna have already sat down leaving the only place for me...next to Hermione. The very MOMENT she realizes this she mutters "Luna can you please sit with me?"

"No, she's fine where she is..." Blaise says putting an arm around her.

"Don't touch me Zabini" Luna says coldly. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Draco Frickin Malfoy. Who knew he was somewhat nice? Did I just say that?! No! Bad Hermione! He's a ferret and shall remain so! Ugh what am I doing? I broke up with Ron today, I ran off with Luna who just broke up with Harry, I went to get coffee and ended up sitting with two slytherins who made my life hell...AND I'm homeless! I sat there still listening to the boys talk as Luna and I slowly drink our coffees. "Hermione, so what brings you to diagonally without that boyfriend of yours? Draco-NO! Malfoy, asks me.

"I don't have a boyfriend as of today. I dumped him." I mutter curtly. Why did Malfoy have to be so nosey...and cute...NOOO! Stop it! Bad Hermione!

"Really? But didn't you live with him in his mother's house?"

"We can't _all _live in huge mannors Malfoy!" I growl bitterly. He was such a prat! A sexy prat! Ugh! I need to see a therapist!

"Actually Hermione, I've left home and am looking for a place now. My parents didn't quite agree with my newfound opinions on muggle borns..." he says quietly into his coffee. I actually felt bad for him...he was just about as homeless as Luna and I...

"We need to find a place too!" I blurt out...since when did I suffer from word vomit? Luna stares at me shocked but Draco is the first to recover. "There are some nice looking wizarding flats near Hogsmead."

"Well if we all split the cost it should work!" Luna smiles

Blaise nods "But tonight we should just stay at the Leaky Cauldron"

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**  
**RON'S POV**

"Ron! Come here, it's time for breakfast! And the daily profit is here for you!" Mum called from downstairs

"Coming mum!" I shout as I pull on some pajama pants which were blue like the sky instead of godawful maroon. When I get to breakfast mum serves me and hands me my copy of the profit. I open it but when I see the front page a spit coffee everywhere.

_Potter and Weasley; not who they seem! The truth revealed!_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
_Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are not the dream boyfriends that they seemed to us all. Yesterday I found the two now ex-girlfriends of the two Hero's being comforted by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, both if whom were spies fo=_  
_r the Order of the Pheonix during the second war. Hermione Granger ex-girlfriend of Ronald Weasley admitted that he had attempted to pressure her into sex several times a day! Finally out war heroine had had enough of the so cal=_  
_led war hero and broke it off! This reporter holds her breath in anticipation at the thought of her next love! It's fully expected to be Draco Malfoy who has recently left his deatheater parents home and will be looking for a place with not only Zabini but Luna Lovegood ex girlfriend of Harry potter but also Hermione Granger. As for mr. Potter, it seems fame has gone to his head so that his girlfriend Luna became sick of the constant egotistical talk and simply broke it off. I salute these poor girls and urge others like them to avoid dating the boy who's ego is larger than life, and his red haired best friend. I'm Rita Skeeter and I live to give the wizarding world the truth!_  
"Bloody fuck! Ron you got damn coffee all over me!" Harry shouts angrily

"Read this! We're on the bloody front page!" Indeed we were, there was a picture of Harry and I with Hermione and Luna both of whom were looking bored and unhappy. A picture below it was of Hermione and Luna with Zabini and Malfoy laughing and fucking flirting!

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouts as he finishes reading the damn article. His face turns red and he mutters "Fucking Malfoy and Zabini?!"

"What's wrong boys?" Mum asks with her brown eyes wide

"Malfoy is going to make a move on MY Hermione!" I growl in pure anger

"But I thought that Hermione would come home after a night or so out there in the world. Oh the poor dear will never realize how good for her you are." Molly whispers as she begins to cry into the dishcloth she had just washed. She thought _she _had a reason to cry, the golden girl had left me not her!

"What the hell are we going to do Ron? This is ridiculous!" Harry says after throwing the paper into the fire. His green eyes burned with a fury I had never seen there before. How could those sluts just run off with Malfoy and Zabini?! Tell me!

* * *

**Whatcha think? Reviews are appreciated but if you don't have the time or you don't feel the need to that's ok. Thanks for the support, until next time! :)**


End file.
